


Feel better, darling

by timexturner



Category: Tom Hddleston
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Just fluff I decided to make on the spot. Tom helping the reader after he sees her crying about something that happened the past weekend.





	Feel better, darling

I sat on the couch, listening to our imbecile of a president talk. The thing in Charlottesville was awful but yet our baby in chief talks the terror up. _He is probably one too_ I thought to myself.

That's when my husband, Tom came into the living room and noticed me clenching my fists in anger. I couldn't tell if he could see my tears or not. He sighed and grabbed the remote.

He sat down next to me turning the TV off. " I know the feeling, darling. But it's not healthy for you to watch this shit. You know you get angry when you see that jackass on TV. Hey, hey, look at me, sweetheart" tom said as he turned my head to look at him. " hello, baby. You know I hate it when you cry" tom says to me wiping my tears away a little. He clears his throat. " those are obviously fake tears, I've never, never seen you sad before" tom smiled as he did an impression of our idiot 'president' I laughed. "And you know that Tom hiddleston? Too nice, too nice, way too nice, nothing like that black haired alien in the movie. Saving puppies? Sad" I laughed at his Trump impression.

Tom smiled" there we go, there's that smile I love so much" tom said " so, what do you say we order pizza and ice cream and we watch a Disney movie?" I nodded " alright I'll order the pizza and get the ice cream." Tom said getting up to order pizza.

" jungle book movie?" I asked knowing the answer would always be yes.

" you know me too well, darling" tom called from the kitchen.

When the pizza got here, the pizza man had to ask Tom for his autograph. He happily obliged and thanked the man for the pizza and brought it in. Tom sat down next to me.

" thank you for this, by the way" I said smiling and giving him a quick kiss.

" anything to make you feel better, darling." He said as I snuggled up next to him and grabbed the remote.

" lemme guess, you want to listen to the bare necessities first?" Tom nodded at the question. I just laughed. Soon I forgot all about the bad things happening in the world. It was just Tom and me. In our safe place. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is suppose to be me but for anyone who is like me and is worried about the world here is Tom to be a nice husband and make you forget all about that stuff.


End file.
